Into the Sphere
by KubVegeta
Summary: Tidus and Yuna are back together and eveything is going smoothly. Tidus then gets the feeling that he has one more story to complete before he can truly be happy.
1. Recognition

Tidus was standing on the beach when the Celsius landed. He still couldn't believe that he was home, home with everyone. Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Kimhari, and most of all, Yuna. He couldn't wait to see her again, he wondered how much she has changed.

Yuna jumped off the bridge of the giant ship and ran towards Tidus in full speed. She jumped on him and knocked him over.

"You're home!" she screamed as he caught her and landed in the icy waters of Besaid Ocean. He noticed that everyone was standing on the beach waving at him and smiling. He looked at Yuna and frowned.

"I'm home but did Auron not come back? I saw him in the farplane but I thought since he was in Zanarkand he was just a dream as well."

Rikku walked off the ship with Paine at her side. "Well he did disappear but he wasn't a dream. His death was real Tidus, I thought you would've known that." Rikku pulled Yuna off of him and allowed him to get up.

"I see, so he really did die. That's too bad, I wanted to be a family again." Tidus choked back tears of pain when he heard about his foster father. Auron had been his father for ten years after Jecht had disappeared. He told Tidus he would be with him always, so why wasn't he here. Why did Auron have to die? It was too much for him to take in all at once, he caught himself sobbing as tears fell into the water.

He didn't notice the Blitzball flying at his head until it hit him. He picked it up and looked towards the beach. "HEY! YOU OK?" the familar voice drew his attention to the swarthy man standing there staring at him.

"WAKKA!" Tidus ran twoards the blitzball team's former captain.

"Hey kid, it's been two years and you haven't changed one bit ya?" Wakka smiled and slapped Tidus on the back.

"Where's Lulu?" Tidus asked as he held his shoulder and walked the familer path towards Besaid Village.

"She's back at home taking care of the baby. He must be getting on her nerves without my help ya." Wakka said and rubbed the back of his head.

"BABY?" Tidus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes baby." Paine stared at him in awe, "so your the infamous one we've been travling around Spira looking for." She poked him to see if he was real.

"Yes I'm Tidus, and you would be?" he said as he squirmed away from the gothic chick.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Paine, she joined the Gullwings before I did but she's a really good friend of mine." Yuna said as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Ah, I see" he took Paine's hand. "It's really nice to meet you Paine. Now can I get food I'm starving?" The group laughed and walked back to the village together, just like nothing had happened. That night Tidus couldn't sleep due to a dream that kept recurring. He walked out of the tent and down to the beach for a swim. He layed his clothes on the ruins of an ancient Machina city that was destroyed one-thousand years ago. Destroyed by his City, Zanarkand. He dove into the water, the icy coldness feeling great against his bare skin. He rose up from the bottom and laid on his back staring at the shining sky.

(Why was I in prison? Why don't I remember that? Was that even me? He looked like me but something was off. I have to find him and talk to him if he's still alive. I need to know why I'm being bothered by this.) He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt hear Yuna enter the water.

"You...won't disappear again... will you?" She said quietly.

He dove into the water "How long have you been there?" (Oh man she saw me naked, what am I going to do?)

"Long enough now answer the question."

"Just give me a minute." he said as he left the water to put his clothes back on. He came out and was buttoning his pants. "I'm sorry Yuna, no I won't disappear again. Maybe you can help with something. Tell me, what made you want to search for me?" Back in Yuna's room she showed him the sphere. "It all began when I saw this sphere of you, at least, it looked like you, I couldn't say for sure."

As Tidus watched the sphere his eyes lit up at the recognition of the man from his dreams. "Who is this man?"

"His name was Shuyin. This sphere is over a thousand years old. He lived in Zanarkand with his lover Lenne. Lenne was a songstress but she was also a Summoner. When the Machina War was started Lenne finished her training as a Summoner to aid Zanarkand in the fight against Bevelle. Shuyin, not wanting Lenne to be killed found out about a Machina weapon that was so powerful, it could destroy all of Spira. He snuck into the Underground Bevelle to control it. He managed to get his hands on the controling device before Lenne found him and tried to stop him. It was too late and the guards knew what he was up to. They shot and killed both Shuyin and Lenne. His soul was restless and we had to put him and Lenne at peace. It's all over now, he rests in peace." She made the prayer to the gods as she finished her tale.

"Yuna, I'm afraid he isn't resting in peace. I keep having the same dream of him. He's still alive inside my heart. I need to go back to Zanarkand and confront him. It would seem my story is far from over."


	2. A Starry Night

Wakka kissed little Vidina on his soft head before he looked into Lulu's sparkling brown eyes. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I'll be home as soon as Tidus figures out what he needs to." he told his beloved black-mage.

"Be careful, Chappu would haunt me if you left this child without a father." Her eyes began to tear.

Rikku and Paine were already aboard the S.S. Liki. Tidus walked up the gangplank and looked out over the water. (Once again I leave this place, but this time, I'll come back.) He waited till Yuna boarded before heading into the cabin to rest. Wakka was the last to board, Lulu was crying as the ship set sail. Brother and buddy were following in the Celsius high above them.

Tidus came out of the cabin after an hour of being on the water. He walked to Wakka who was standing at the starboard side of the ship. Wakka turned around as Tidus sat on the cargo crates.

"Welcome back. Brings back memories ya?"

"Yeah, only this time we aren't going to a tournament or to our certain deaths." Tidus leaned over the edge. "She missed me didn't she?" He indicated Yuna over by the spot where he first heard about his father.

"Yes, shortly after you disappeared she left the village with Rikku and the other Al Bhed. Nobody knew what to think. When she finally came home about five months ago she showed us the sphere. We were all shocked. Time flies by so fast ya?"

"It seems only yesterday that we were on this same route to fight Sin. Everything has changed, yet, nothing has changed. It's confusing. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Go talk to her Tidus, catch up on the time you were apart. It won't last forever, this peace. So go make yours while you can." Wakka left Tidus alone to ponder what was just said.

Yuna sat on the step to the dock, she was watching Tidus watch her.

"Well, go talk to him. He's finally home and all you do is sit around and mope." Rikku laughed.

Paine sat next to Yuna "Go before it gets to late."

Yuna put her head in her hands "I thought we could finally be together but this happens. I thought we helped Shuyin, why is he bothering me again?"

"When we get to Zanarkand, we'll know." Rikku touched her shoulder.

"Why are we taking this way instead of the Celsius?" Paine asked.

"He wanted to relive the journey from two years ago. I have no problem, I'm just scared he'll fade again." Yuna stood up and walked to where Tidus was.

Tidus watched the former summoner slowly walk towards him. The outline of the moon behind her blocked her features but he still saw her blue-green eyes shine. Her gunners sash blew behind her in the wind. Her leg, long and beautiful, carried her slim figure closer with every graceful step. Her breasts began to tighten her shirt in the cold. Thinking about it made his shorts feel smaller. He cleared his throat and tried to hide it.

Yuna stopped before him, her hair blowing over half her face. Her hair tail whipped around her like a scarf. He looked up into her beautiful eyes and stood up. He embraced her pressing his hips and hardening manhood against her hips. She gasped in shock but returned the embrace.

"Let's go where nobody will find us." She started up the stairs to the top deck. Tidus swallowed the lump in his throat and followed her.

When they made it to the top, Yuna turned and kissed him. She took his hands and led him to the darkest corner under the stars. She sat down and indicated for him to do the same. He slowly sat for fear she would see his problem. She stared at the sky and rocked back and forth hugging her knees.

"It's a beautiful night, just like the one in Macalania Woods." She smiled and looked at him.

"Yes it is." He smiled back and laid his head on her lap running his hand on the inside of her thigh. She shuddered at his touch."Yuna?" He looked up at her, "I love you." He kissed the inside of her thigh. She moaned and moved him into a sitting position. She kissed him passionately as her hands ran the whole of his chest, feeling every crease and fold of his muscles under his skin.

Tidus moved to kiss her neck, biting gently as his hands started to untie her gunners sash. He gently removed it from around her waist and set it aside. She slipped off his jacket and it fell to the wood floor of the deck.

Tidus laid Yuna down on her back and climbed on top of her. He was still kissing her as his right hand Slowly undid her shirt and slipped inside to massage her soft breast. She gasped and bit his lip tugging him into another fiery kiss. He pinched her nipple ever so slightly as his shorts got so tight he thought they would rip at the seams. He bucked his hips against her to get it to go away. When his cock hit her he cried out in pleasure. He'd never been turned-on like this before. Sure he has been with women before but those were just flings. This was full blown love. He wanted to show Yuna just how much he loved her.

He sat up and unbuttoned his shorts slowly. Yuna reached up and pulled them and his boxers off. His throbbing member quivered to attention. Yuna gasped in shock at the size of it. His trophies weren't exaggerating, he really was the best in every way.

He pulled her shorts off and leaned down for a kiss. He used his legs to pull apart hers. He pressed the tip against her when she gasped.

"Be gentle, I've never done this before."

He gently thrust into her his full length. She bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out in pain and pleasure. She lifted herself off the floor to give him better access, he took it without question. With each thrust she thrust back with equal force. After an hour of love making Yuna cried out in release. Tidus rolled off her panting as she stared at him, her eyes bright with tears.

"What's wrong love?" He caressed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're home." She laid her head on his chest. He picked her chin up and kissed her gently as he held her close to his body.

Wakka and Rikku were on the bottom of the staircase smiling.

"It's about time!" Rikku snickered.

"Now maybe they won't be so depressed ya?"

Paine walked over the them and slapped them both in the head. "Leave them alone you two! Let's go, we're about two hours away from Kilika."

As Wakka and Paine walked towards the cabin, Rikku stayed for the sign that Tidus let his heart take over for the second time that night under the starry sky. She walked to the cabin as Yuna gasped in pleasure for the second time.


	3. The Fiery Beast

Chapter Three: The Fiery Beast

"Can you guess where this is?" Yuna asked as she ran to the gangplank of the SS Liki as it lowered to the docks. Tidus stood there in awe as he watched the children at play and the merchants yell out their goods. "It's Kilika Port, after we beat Sin and the Eternal Calm came, the people of Spira came together to rebuild the cities that were destroyed." Yuna smiled and led Tidus off the ship.

Rikku and Paine were close behind them, "You'd think that New Yevon would still be here in the city," Paine looked around the port, "it's been three months and I don't see a single Yevonite. I wonder if the city became split again."

Rikku shrugged, "As long as they don't get in our way I'm fine with it. This city can be split all it wants. Come on; let's find an adventure in the woods!" She ran to the other end of the city where Dona was waiting for them.

Dona greeted them with a smug expression "What are you doing here? We don't need any help from the gullwings." She saw Tidus and her expression softened. "Well, if it isn't the son of Sir Jecht. It's been two years and there hasn't been a single trace of you. I had though you and Yuna had had a fight and broke up or something."

"Hiya!" Tidus rubbed the back of his head, "no we didn't have a fight, I was uh… uh…"

"He disappeared to the Farplane after the final fight with Sin, and when we beat Shuyin the Fayth let me see him again, this time as a real person, not a dream." Yuna told Dona while looking around the town. "Where is everyone? Usually this town is bustling"

Dona's expression changed to one of surprise "I would've thought the High Summoner would've heard about our little problem with the temple."

"Probl-" Tidus screamed and dropped to his knees holding his head.

He was in an antechamber underneath what he thought was Kilika Temple. The beast within was burning with a fierce desire to be free. _I thought we had killed all the Aeons. What is going on?_ He looked around but saw no trace of the rest of his party. He started to walk the straight path before him. For a labyrinth it wasn't very confusing, he just walked the line and turned when the road did. He was walking for at least an hour before he came to a wall with some sort of Glyph. He tried touching it but it didn't glow like they had before. He searched for some sort of Sphere or switch, he found nothing. He started to go back the way he came when the walls suddenly dropped in front of him.

He jumped back to avoid the wall when he realized he was trapped in a square like structure in the underground chamber. He was silent as he thought about what he could do. He went back to the wall and started to kick and punch it but to no avail. _Great, I get out of my chains on the farplane only to end up dying in this room._

Suddenly a beautiful girl floated up to him. He could see through her but could tell she was naked. Her long silver, blond hair was the only thing covering her and even though there was no wind in the cold chamber, her hair was billowing around her.

"My name is Selirea, I have come to warn you" Her dark purple eyes pierced him, "If you continue to try and find Shuyin, I will be forced to kill you. The dead should stay dead. Don't follow him into the afterlife, we granted you another chance because we felt bad, but if you continue this adventure for Shuyin, you will not get another."

He woke up in Dona's bed, his head and heart pounding. "Wh…Where was I?"

"You passed out, we thought we had lost you again," Rikku was as cheerful as ever as she handed him a glass of water and a plate of some greenish, slimy food.

"I had a dream I was under the temple" He began to speak in between bites. He explained everything that happened. The group was silent throughout Tidus' tale but when he finished Wakka was the first to say something.

"So we're just supposed to give up after an incident like that? I didn't want to come in the firt place for fear it wouldn't be fun, but now it's getting interesting ya? I say we continue for as far as we can. We beat sin, we can beat whatever this girl throws at us ya?" Wakka stood up in an excited manner, he almost knocked Rikku off of the banister to the balcony.

She righted herself and jumped off landing next to Wakka "Right! Right! I totally agree, we can do this!" She started to spin in a circle.

"I don't know, I was hoping for a peaceful life now that Sin is gone." Yuna touched her lip with her fingers, she looked around the room, everyone was enthusiastic about the whole situation. "But, I guess I can put peace on hold. We can go on one last adventure."

They were standing outside the temple the next morning. It hadn't changed since the last time Yuna was here to get the "Awesome Sphere" from the hands of both the Yevonites and the Youth League. Rikku came running back from the entrance. She bent over with her hands on her knees and breathed hard before speaking.

"They say that the temple is shut down. It just sealed itself off without any help. The spheres aren't working they said." She caught her breathe and looked over at Tidus who was just standing there. "Tidus, what's on your mind?"

"We have to get in there, she did it, Selirea shut off the basement so I wouldn't find out what was going on. She really doesn't want me to meet Shuyin." He started to walk towards the temple.

"Guess there's no choice now. We have to go." Yuna started after Tidus.

The main entrance hall was still intact, aside from the rumbling from below, the temple seemed as if the Aeons didn't leave. Tidus was at the entrance to the Cloister when Yuna caught up with him.

He was pounding his fist into the door yelling, "HEY! LET ME IN!" His knuckles started bleeding from the force of his punches. He slumped to the floor holding his wrist, "It's hopeless, Selirea isn't going to let us in. we have to find another route or just give up on this."

"No, we don't have to give up." Rikku walked up to him throwing something up and catching it, she had a sly, evil smile on her face. "If this Selirea person won't let us in willingly, let's force her to." With that she ran over to the door. And started messing with whatever she had in her hands. "Alright guys, back off, this thing is gonna blow." She ran back and hid behind the statue of Braska. There was a giant explosion and the door flew off its hinges. There were gasps all around them.

Wakka walked up to Rikku and hit her on the head, "You Al Bhed idiot! You could've brought the entire temple down on us. This is why I hate your race so much!" he stamped his foot and walked off. The rest of the temple folk were surprised at seeng an Al Bhed bomb with their own eyes. As they were distracted Yuna and Tidus ran into the door. Soon after the rest of the gang followed.

Down in the basement Selirea was furious. The wretched boy did nothing to heed her words. She warned him yet he still came. Why was Shuyin so important to him she wondered. The beast started to thrash around in its cage, throwing its body against the bars and rattling the whole temple. Selirea kept watch on her sphere as the boy and his friends descended the hidden stairs in the Aeon chambers. They came so far already, she had to do something. The beast kept screaming to be free, at the last second Selirea got an idea to keep Tidus away, She would unleash the beast to kill them. If they got through in this temple, she would unleash ALL the beasts. She started laughing to herself as she prepared to open the gates to the beast's cage.

"Go Isies! Kll them all, Kill the summoner and her pets, they must not know the truth of Shuyin!" She opend the gate and the beast charged into the darkness, the last thing selirea heard was his cry of bloodthirst. Ifrit, the fiery beast knew nothing but bloodshed and gore. He was raised from a pup, feasting on the flesh of the foolish summoners who came to tame him. It would seem his thrist for summoner blood, even former summoners, was stronger than ever.


End file.
